Communication service providers (CSPs) generally refer to those companies that provide telecommunication services, such as voice and data communications access. Whereas telecommunication services have been traditionally provided by relatively few companies, multiple CSPs now typically operate to provide these services in any given region. In many cases, the growth in the number of CSPs has created a favorable environment in which multiple CSPs may compete for market share with ever-increasing goods and services to be provided for their customers.
Each CSP may operate multiple domains to provide communication services to their subscribers. Although management of communication services may appear to be easier using a single domain, this configuration is not feasible when operating a large network. For example, operation of communication networks that cross international boundaries may be difficult to implement given the differing regulations that are required to be applied in each jurisdiction. Moreover, communication domains operating in one particular region may be constrained to providing different levels of service from what is normally provided when handling communication services from other regional boundaries in which foreign domains impose regulations and/or restrictions not required in their native domain. Accordingly, segregating communication services according to each national boundary provides an efficient manner of managing communication networks. Additionally, subscribers often have communication needs that differ from one another. Whereas some subscribers expect communication services at cost effective prices, other subscribers demand a relatively high level of service.
To resolve these issues, CSPs typically operate multiple network domains in which communication services between these domains are provided by bridge ports that generally function as gateways that provide communication to other network domains. Although bridge ports may provide one technique for segregating routes, they are generally not scalable when used in large networks operating with multiple domains and with subscribers whose expected levels of service continually change on an ongoing basis. Within the context of the present disclosure, the term “scalable” means an attribute of a network that represents an ability of the network to grow in size while continuing to provide its intended functionality, which pertaining to the statement above, is the ability to use bridge ports for segregating routes while growing the size of the system. For example, to provide routing of differing types and levels of communication services, a separate bridge port for each type and level of communication service would be required, which would be cumbersome when used with multiple number of large network domains. It is with these issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.